Jennifer Hale
Jennifer Hale (born January 1, 1972 in Goose Bay, Newfoundland and Labrador) is a Canadian voice actress who has voiced roles in a vast number of video games and animated films and television series. DCAU filmography File:Giganta.png| Giganta File:Killer Frost.png| Killer Frost File:FemaleVacationer.png| Female Vacationer File:STARscientist-Jennifer Hale.png| S.T.A.R. Labs scientist File:Gsptlsnz.png| Gsptlsnz File:Jessie.png| Jessie File:ElaineGrasso.png| Elaine Grasso File:Buenaventura Family.png| Gloria Buenaventura File:Dorasmithy.jpg| Dora Smithy File:CarolineGreenway.png| Caroline Greenway File:SelmaReesedale.png| Selma Reesedale File:Black Siren.png| Black Siren File:SroyaBashir.png| Sroya Bashir File:Inza.png| Inza File:Zatanna.png| Zatanna File:Bernadeth.png| Bernadeth * "The Prometheon" — Female Vacationer, S.T.A.R. Labs scientist (uncredited) * "Little Big Head Man" — Gsptlsnz * "Absolute Power" - Additional voices * "Hooked Up" — Jessie, Elaine Grasso (uncredited) * "Kid Genius" — Gloria Buenaventura, Old Lady (uncredited), Tornado warning (uncredited) * "Ms.-ing in Action" - Dora Smithy, Caroline Greenway * "Gotham in Pink" - Dora Smithy, Caroline Greenway * "Hear Me Roar" - Dora Smithy, Caroline Greenway * "Gotham in Blue" - Dora Smithy, Selma Reesedale * "A Cat in the Hand" - Dora Smithy * "Jailhouse Wreck" - Caroline Greenway * "No, I'm Batgirl!" - Dora Smithy * "Signal Fires" - Selma Reesedale * "Cold Hands, Cold Heart" - Dora Smithy * "Legends" — Black Siren * "Maid of Honor" — Chambermaid, Sroya Bashir (uncredited) * "The Terror Beyond" — Inza Nelson * " " — Giganta, Killer Frost * "This Little Piggy" — Zatanna * "Ultimatum" — Giganta * "Wake the Dead" — Inza, Sroya Bashir (uncredited) * "To Another Shore" — Giganta, Killer Frost * "Alive!" — Giganta, Killer Frost, Bernadeth (uncredited) * "Destroyer" — Giganta, Sroya Bashir (uncredited) }} Other Outside of the DCAU, she is probably best known as the voice of Jedi Knight Bastila Shan in the video games Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and its sequel, The Sith Lords. Bastila Shan was modeled on Hale. Also notable is her role in voicing Naomi Hunter in the Metal Gear Solid series. She is also the voice of the female Commander Shepard in Mass Effect, as well as providing voice work for countless other games and cartoons. Hale also voiced Black Canary for the video game Justice League Heroes. Jennifer Hale reprised her role of Zatanna from Justice League Unlimited in Batman: The Brave and the Bold in the teaser of "Chill Of The Night" and her role of Killer Frost in the DC Universe Animated Original Movie Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Darkseid Descending", the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us, and the animated movie Batman: Assault On Arkham. See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Video Games * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Green Lantern: The Animated Series|List of DCAU voice actors in Green Lantern: The Animated Series]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] External links * * Jennifer Hale at IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Gotham Girls voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors